merlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mordred
Sir Mordred 'ist ein Druide und später ein Ritter von Camelot. Nach dem Tod seiner Freundin Kara, die nach einen versuchten Attentat auf König Arthur zum Tode verurteilt wird, verbündet er sich mit Morgana. In der Schlacht von Camlann gelingt es ihm, Arthur tödlich zu verwunden, wird jedoch im Gegenzug von ihm getötet. Biographie Frühe Jahre ''Bei den Druiden Mordred ist unter den Druiden aufgewachsen, vermutlich mit seinem Vater Cerdan. Bei den Druiden lernte er außerdem Kara kennen, möglicherweise waren sie sogar Geliebte. Jedes Ende besitzt einen Anfang Mordred ist mit seinem Mentor Cerdan auf dem Markt von Camelot, um wichtige Besorgungen zu machen, wo die beiden jedoch von einem Händler verraten werden und fliehen müssen. Auf der Flucht hält Cerdan die Ritter auf, damit Mordred entkommen kann, und wird dafür wenig später von Uther enthauptet. Mordred, der von einem Ritter an der Schulter verletzt wurde, kann Merlin auf sich aufmerksam machen und ihn mittels Gedankensprache überreden, ihm zu helfen. Er wird von ihm in die Gemächer von Morgana gebracht, wo er Merlin zum ersten Mal Emrys nennt. Während die Ritter alle Gemächer durchsuchen, versucht Morgana ihr Bestes, um ihn versteckt zu halten und mit Merlins und Gwens Hilfe seine Wunde zu versorgen. Mordred entwickelt dabei eine enge Beziehung zu Morgana, die sich ebenfalls mit ihm verbunden fühlt, da er wie sie Zauberkräfte besitzt. Merlin stiehlt Medikamente aus Gaius' Vorrat, kann ihm jedoch nicht lange verheimlichen, dass Morgana den Druiden versteckt. Da Merlins medizinische Fähigkeiten nicht ausreichen, bittet er Gaius, Mordred zu behandeln, wozu sich der Arzt schließlich überreden lässt. Nachdem er sich erholt hat, versucht Morgana, ihn aus dem Schloss zu schmuggeln, wird dabei aber von Arthur und seinen Wachen entdeckt. Mordred wird in den Kerker gesperrt und soll am nächsten Tag hingerichtet werden. In der Nacht zuvor können ihn jedoch Arthur und Merlin (trotz einer Warnung Kilgharrahs) befreien und aus Camelot bringen. Von Alvarr aufgenommen Laut Alvarr in Der magische Kristall findet er Mordred allein und verwirrt im Wald, gejagt von Uthers Männern. Er nimmt ihn auf und erkennt sein großes magisches Potenzial. Unter seinem Einfluss lernt Mordred zum ersten Mal eine andere Art des Einsatzes von Magie kennen als bei den friedliebenden Druiden: Eine Magie, die zur Rache an den Unterdrückern der Zauberei angewandt wird. Diese neue Sichtweise muss ihn besonders in seinen jungen Jahren stark beeinträchtigen, da Alvarr ihn auch später bei einem Überfall mitnimmt und ihn dazu anstiftet, den Kristall von Neahtid zu stehlen. Alvarr etnwickelt sich für ihn zu einer Art Vaterfigur. Wegen ihm kommt Mordred zum ersten Mal mit schwarzer Magie in Berührung. Der Kristall von Neahtid In Der magische Kristall entwendet Alvarr mit Mordreds Hilfe, der sich im Schloss auskennt und Morgana auf seiner Seite hat, den Kristall von Neahtid und beabsichtigt, ihn mithilfe Mordreds starker Kräfte als Waffe gegen Camelot einzusetzen. Arthur jagt die Gruppe jedoch, fängt Alvarr und gelangt so wieder in den Besitz des wertvollen Gegenstands. Mordred kann bei dem Überfall fliehen, wird dabei jedoch von Merlin zum Stolpern gebracht, weshalb er sich zwei Rittern gegenübersieht. Mit zwei schwebenden Speeren tötet er sie und lächelt. Merlin ist so schockiert, dass er Mordred in den Wald entkommen lässt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Mordred tötet und es zeigt, wie sehr Alvarr Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Auch Alvarr wird später von Morgana aus den Verliesen befreit. Ob die beiden wieder zusammenfinden und generell was mit Mordred nach dieser Folge bis zu Arthurs Fluch - Teil 1 passiert, ist nicht bekannt. Der Weg zum Ritter von Camelot Mordreds Reise nach Ismere Arthurs Fluch - Teil 1 Ein Druiden-Seher zeigte Merlin eine Zukunft, in welcher Mordred Arthur im Kampf ermordet. Kurz darauf werden Arthur und Merlin von einer Räuberbande gefangen genommen, der auch Mordred angehört. Mordred hält den Anführer der Bande davon ab, Merlin und Arthur auf der Stelle zu töten. Die Bande nimmt die beiden als Gefangene mit, um sie Morgana zu überbringen. Arthurs Fluch - Teil 2 Auf der Reise nach Ismere wird Arthur schwächer, weshalb Mordred ihm helfen will, was jedoch seine Männer verhindern. Beim Abendessen schmeißt Ragnor ein Brot neben Merlin, das jedoch für ihn wegen seiner Fesseln außer Reichweite ist, um ihn zu demütigen. Mordred sagt, dass beide verhungern werden, doch seine Männer lachen lediglich als Antwort. Mordred besteht darauf, dass sie wenigstens das Tempo drosseln, doch Ragnor lehnt ab. Am nächsten Morgen gibt er Merlin ein Brot und versichert ihm, dass sein Geheimnis, dass er ein Zauberer ist, bei ihm gut aufbewahrt sei. Merlin fragt ihn, nach was Morgana sucht, und er erzählt, dass sie den "Den Schlüssel (Diamair)" zu allem Wissen begehrt. Mordred und seine Männer gehen weiter, bis Merlin und Arthur sich durch einen Trick befreien können und fliehen. Seine Männer und er verfolgen sie. Als Mordred vor einer Schlucht Halt machen muss, wartet Arthur mit einer Armbrust bewaffnet auf der anderen Seite. Er könnte auf Mordred schießen, unterlässt dies jedoch, da Mordred keine Anstalten macht, die Schlucht zu überqueren oder sie anzugreifen. Ein paar von Mordreds Männern sterben, doch der Rest von ihnen und Mordred schaffen es, nach Ismere zu reisen. Wiedersehen mit Morgana Als er in Ismere ankommt, begrüßt ihn Morgana freudig, die ihn wiedererkennt und offensichtlich eine enge Beziehung zu ihm hat. Er darf an ihrem Tisch essen, wo er Morgana offenbart, dass Arthur und Merlin in ihrer Gefangenschaft waren, jedoch entkommen konnten, was die anderen Männer ihr anscheinend verschwiegen haben. Daraufhin ist Morgana vollkommen aufgebracht trotz Mordreds Versuchen, sie zu beruhigen und Mordred scheint zu erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr die Morgana ist, die er einst kannte, sondern allein von Verbitterung getrieben wird. Mordreds Verrat an Morgana Er geht zusammen mit Morgana in ein Tunnelsystem, in dem Gefangene graben müssen, um den Diamair aufzuspüren, um Arthur zu töten, der dort seine Ritter sucht, die zuvor von Morgana auf ihrer Exkursion gefangen genommen worden sind. Die beiden finden ihn und Morgana verletzt Arthur mit einem schwebenden Dolch. Merlin, der ihnen auf der Suche nach Arthur ebenfalls in die Arme läuft, wird von Morgana mit einem Zauber gegen die Steinwand gestoßen. Als Morgana Arthur mit dem Dolch den Todesstoß versetzen will, sticht ihr Mordred hinterrücks einen Dolch in den Rücken, woraufhin sie überrascht seinen Namen ausspricht und zusammenbricht. Mordred schleppt Arthur fort und bringt ihn zu seinen Männern. Am Ende der Folge wird Mordred von Arthur als Belohnung zum Ritter "Sir Mordred" geschlagen. In einer Szene kurz danach nimmt Merlin ihm seinen Umhang ab und fragt ihn, wieso er Arthur gerettet hat. Mordred erwidert, dass Merlin und Arthur Recht hatten im Gegensatz zu Morgana, da die Liebe stärker ist als die Macht, die man ausübt. Mordred als Ritter der Tafelrunde Das Totenlied des Uther Pendragon Mordred sitzt am Tisch der Tafelrunde. Er fragt Sir Elyan, wieso Arthur so bedrückt ist und Sir Elyan antwortet, dass Arthurs Krönungstag auch Uthers Sterbetag ist. Plötzlich springt die Tür auf und kurz darauf fällt der Kronleuchter auf den Tisch der Tafelrunde - Uthers Geist treibt in Camelot sein Unwesen. Mordred zieht sich mit den anderen Rittern die Rüstung an und neckt Gwaine, indem er sich mit Percival seinen Helm zuwirft. Das Runenmedallion Arthur verlangt, dass Mordred, Merlin und einige andere Ritter mit ihm in den weißen Bergen auf die Patrouille gehen, um einen Zauberer aufzuspüren, der vor Kurzem einen Ritter Camelots tödlich verletzt hat. Dort finden sie besagten Zauberer, Osgar, der Arthur ein Urteil der alten Götter überbringt. In der Höhle, in der sie nach der Göttin suchen, die Arthurs Urteil gefällt hat, begegnen Arthur und seine Ritter (darunter auch Mordred) drei Göttinnen der Alten Religion, den Disen, die wegen Arthurs Ablehnung der Magie und der Missachtung ihrer heiligen Stätte entzürnt sind und versuchen, ihn mit einem Dolch zu töten. Mordred wirft sich jedoch dazwischen, wodurch er statt Arthur durch die Waffe vergiftet wird. Er wird von den Rittern nach Camelot gebracht, wo Gaius aber gegen die magische Verletzung nichts ausrichten kann. Merlin weigert sich, Mordred zu heilen, da er nach Kilgharrahs Prophezeiung fürchtet, damit Arthurs Untergang herbeizuführen. Arthur, den Schuldgefühle plagen, macht sich mit Merlin auf den Weg zu den Disen, um sie zu bitten, Mordred zu heilen. Diese fordern von ihm jedoch, die Magie in Camelot zu legalisieren und warnen ihn, dass er ansonsten alles verlieren wird, was ihm lieb ist. Bei dieser Entscheidung bittet Arthur Merlin um Rat. Da dieser davon überzeugt ist, dass die Göttinnen Mordred nur durch Arthurs Ablehnung der Magie sterben lassen werden und somit Arthurs Tod abgewendet werden kann, ringt Merlin sich schweren Herzens dazu durch, ihm zu raten, die Zauberei weiterhin zu verbieten. Als die beiden wieder nach Camelot zurückkehren, kommt ihnen ein geheilter Mordred entgegen. Merlin erkennt, dass - anders als von ihm fälschlicherweise angenommen - durch Arthurs Ablehnung der Magie Mordred als Strafe von den Göttinnen geheilt wurde, wodurch Arthurs Schicksal besiegelt ist. *''Von Der dunkle Turm bis Die Güte Fremder tritt Mordred nur als Nebencharakter mit wenig bis gar keinem Text auf.*'' Abwendung von Arthur (in: Dunkle Vorboten) Bei einer Patrouille entdecken die Ritter Camelots ein von Sachsen angegriffenes und zerstörtes Lager anderer Ritter. Mordred sieht jemanden fliehen und nimmt die Verfolgung auf, um festzustellen, dass es sich um seine alte Druidenfreundin, Kara, handelt, in deren Bein ein Pfeil steckt. Er lässt sie entkommen und behauptet vor seinen Freunden, nur ein Reh gesehen zu haben. Merlin hat alles jedoch beobachtet wird misstrauisch. Mordred stiehlt in Gaius' Gemächern Medikamente und besucht Kara nachts im Wald, um ihre Wunde zu behandeln. Nach seiner Rückkehr konfrontiert ihn Merlin mit dem, was er gesehen hat, da er glaubt, Mordred habe einen Sachsen entkommen lassen. Dieser erklärt Merlin jedoch die Situation und verspricht, dass er Kara, sobald ihre Wunde geheilt ist, wegbringt und verlangt von Merlin, dass er sie nicht verrät, was dieser auch verspricht. Als Merlin und Arthur tags darauf wieder auf Patrouille gehen, finden sie Spuren (ein zerbrochener Ast), die Mordred bei seinem Besuch hinterlassen hat, welche sie zu Kara führen. Jeglicher Ablenkungsversuch Merlins bleibt erfolglos. Als sie die Druidin entdecken, beteuert sie, harmlos und hilfsbedürftig wegen ihrer Verletzung zu sein. Als Arthur jedoch näher tritt, um ihr zu helfen, versucht sie, ihn mit einem Dolch zu attackieren, was nur in letzter Sekunde durch Merlins Zauberkräfte verhindert werden kann. Arthur lässt die Druidin und Geliebte Mordreds aufgrund dieses versuchten Attentats auf ihn gefangennehmen. Mordred verdächtigt zunächst wutentbrannt Merlin, dass er Kara an Arthur verraten habe und droht ihm, dass er dafür bezahlen wird. Die Situation kann noch rechtzeitig durch die vorbeikommenden Ritter Percival, Gwaine und Leon entschärft werden, vor denen Merlin und Mordred beide behaupten, dass nichts passiert sei. Kara wird des Hochverrats angeklagt und erzählt stolz von ihrer Überzeugung von Morgana und ihren Zielen und prophezeit Arthurs Untergang. Sie sagt aus, sie bereue nur, dass sie diesen nicht mehr miterleben wird. Sie weigert sich außerdem, preiszugeben, wer ihre Wunde versorgt hat und behauptet stattdessen, sich selbst verarztet zu haben. Mordred besucht sie danach in ihrer Zelle und verspricht ihr, mit Arthur zu reden und sie zu befreien und bedankt sich indirekt dafür, dass sie ihn nicht verraten hat, woraufhin sie ihm antwortet, dass sie lieber sterben würde als ihn zu verraten. Mordred sagt ihr, dass er sie nicht sterben lassen wird. Mordred fleht zunächst verzweifelt Arthur an, sie zu verschonen, da sie unter dem Einfluss von Morgana steht, was Arthur jedoch ablehnt. Er gesteht ihm, Karas Wunde versorgt zu haben und erklärt ihm, was sie ihm bedeutet. Doch Arthur weigert sich, da er in ihr eine Gefahr für ganz Camelot sieht. Mordred erklärt Kara verzweifelt, dass er versucht hat, Arthur umzustimmen, was Kara in ihrem Glauben bestätigt: Arthur ist ihrer Meinung nach "nicht anders als sein Vater, er ist ein Tyrann, ein Unmensch". Auch Mordreds Vertrauen in Arthur ist erschüttert und er widerspricht Kara nach dieser Aussage nicht mehr. Mordred sucht Arthur in seinen Gemächern auf, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und sagt, dass er das Geschehene bedauert. Er bedankt sich für alles, was Arthur für ihn getan hat. Seine Worte klingen beinahe wie ein Abschied. Arthur sieht sich jedoch lediglich in seiner Annahme bestätigt, dass Mordred ihm verzeihen wird, Merlin dagegen ist durch diese Worte alarmiert, da er befürchtet, dass Mordred mit Kara aus Camelot flüchten will. Er folgt ihm und konfrontiert ihn mit dieser Vermutung. Mordred bestätigt dies in dem Vertrauen, dass Merlin ihn nicht verraten wird. Merlin beratschlagt sich zunächst mit Gaius, ob er Arthur von Mordreds Plan erzählt, der ihn davon abzubringen versucht. Letztendlich entscheidet Merlin sich jedoch dafür, ihn an Arthur zu verraten, um zu verhindern, dass Mordred sich Morgana anschließt. Er und Arthur rennen in die Kerker, finden dort jedoch nur eine leere Zelle vor und Arthur gibt die Anweisung, Alarm zu schlagen. Nachdem die beiden wieder verschwunden sind, schleichen sich Mordred und Kara, die hinter einer Ecke gewartet haben, auf dem nun zugänglichen Weg aus Camelot. Bei ihrer Flucht ermordet Kara grundlos eine Wache Camelots, was in Mordred erste Zweifel an ihr auslöst. Kara kommt mit ihrer Wunde jedoch nur langsam voran, weshalb die Ritter Camelots schnell die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Sie bittet Mordred, allein weiterzugehen, doch er weigert sich, sie zurückzulassen. Als sie schließlich von den Rittern umstellt sind, versucht Kara mittels Telepathie ihn dazu zu bringen, die Ritter zu töten, was Mordred jedoch mit den Worten "Es sind meine Freunde" ablehnt. Mordred fleht stattdessen die Ritter an, sie gehen zu lassen und schwört, nie wiederzukehren. Kara fordert Mordred erneut auf, Magie einzusetzen, doch als Mordred sich gerade darauf vorbereitet, wird er aus dem Hinterhalt von Percival ohnmächtig geschlagen. Mordred und Kara werden eingesperrt. Auf seine Frage, was Arthur nun mit ihm vorhat, antwortet Arthur lediglich "Wenn ich das nur wüsste". Mordreds Zorn richtet sich gegen Merlin, da ihm klar wird, dass dieser ihn verraten haben muss. Als Merlin gerade mit Arthur den Kerker verlassen will, spricht er ihn zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit durch Telepathie an, obwohl er vorher Magie nie in Camelot angewandt hat. Dies zeigt, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung zu bröckeln beginnt, wodurch er vor dem Einsatz von Magie nicht mehr zurückschreckt. Merlin versucht, Arthur davon zu überzeugen, Kara zu verschonen und warnt ihn, dass er ansonsten Mordreds Herz brechen und dieser das Vertrauen in Arthur verlieren wird, doch Arthur weigert sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass Kara auf ihrer Flucht kaltblütig und grundlos eine Wache Camelots ermordet hat. Mordred macht sich derweil Vorwürfe, überhaupt zu der Druidin gegangen zu sein, da er damit die Ritter Camelots auf ihre Spur gebracht hat, doch Kara beschwichtigt ihn, indem sie sagt, dass sie ansonsten an ihrer Wunde gestorben wäre. Arthur gibt ihr am nächsten Morgen, nachdem er Merlins Worte überdacht hat (in der Abwesenheit Mordreds) die Chance, ihre Taten zu bereuen und dafür nicht hingerichtet zu werden, was Kara aber aus ihrer Überzeugung heraus, Arthur sei ein Feind der Magie und demnach ein schlechter König, ausschlägt. Im Morgengrauen wird Kara zum Galgen geführt. Mordred kann dies, ähnlich wie bei Cerdans Hinrichtung, durch ihre enge emotionale Verbindung spüren und sitzt währenddessen schluchzend in seiner Zelle. Doch sobald ihr der Strick um den Hals gelegt wird, schlägt seine Trauer in Zorn um. Im Moment ihres Todes stößt er einen Schrei aus und sprengt mit seiner Magie die Gefängnistür. Danach kann er nirgendwo von den Wachen Camelots aufgespürt werden, wodurch Arthur klar wird, dass Mordred magische Fähigkeiten besitzen muss. Mordred schließt sich Morgana an und verrät ihr aus Rache, dass Merlin Emrys ist. Bündnis mit Morgana und Tod Für die Liebe zu Camelot - Teil 2 Bei der Schlacht von Camlann gelingt es Mordred, den zögernden Arthur mit einem Schwert, dem durch Aithusas Atem magische Fähigkeiten verliehen wurden, tödlich zu verwunden. Trotz der Verletzung kann Arthur Mordred überraschend töten, der jedoch im Moment seines Todes lächelt, da er sein Ziel - Arthurs Untergang - bereits erreicht hat. Morgana, die um ihn trauert, schwört an seinem Grab, dass sie Arthur aus Rache ebenfalls töten wird. Persönlichkeit Mordred ist ein sehr begabter Zauberer und ein zurückhaltender, relativ ruhiger und kluger Charakter. Er benutzt seine Fähigkeit (Magie) nicht leichtsinnig, sondern setzt sie mit Bedacht nur in Gefahrensituationen ein. Mordred bekommt jedoch immer wieder Merlins Misstrauen aufgrund der Prophezeiung Kilgharrahs, dass es Mordreds Schicksal ist, Arthur zu töten, zu spüren. Mordred jedoch nutzt jede Gelegenheit, um seine Loyalität zu Arthur unter Beweis zu stellen und versucht Merlins Vertrauen zu erringen und ihm zu zeigen, dass sein Misstrauen unbegründet ist. Er sagt ihm, dass er sich wünscht, dass sie eines Tages Freunde werden können. Er ist sehr loyal und beschützend seinen Freunden gegenüber und kann sich so auch schnell mit den Rittern der Tafelrunde anfreunden. Er ist fest von den Werten, die Arthur und seine Ritter vertreten, überzeugt. Mordred ist sich dessen bewusst, dass er Arthur, Merlin und Morgana sein Leben zu verdanken hat, und fühlt sich deshalb besonders Arthur gegenüber verpflichtet, weshalb er ihm mehrmals das Leben rettet. Er erkennt jedoch, dass Morgana nicht mehr diejenige ist, zu der er damals eine enge Beziehung aufgebaut hat, und wendet sich von ihr ab. Erst später entwickelt er sich aufgrund der Ermordung Karas zu einem verbitterten Charakter, der alles daran setzt, ihren Tod zu rächen. Er verwandelt sich durch seine Trauer und seinen Zorn in das komplette Gegenteil seiner vorherigen Persönlichkeit und handelt blind und emotionsgesteuert. Zitate "The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield." - zu Merlin (Arthurs Fluch - Teil 2) "I shall never forgive this, Emrys. And I shall never forget..." (Der magische Kristall) "You fear me, Emrys... Don't you?" (Arthurs Fluch - Teil 2) "I know the hatred and suspicion with which men treat those with magic. You and I are not so different. I too have learned to hide my gifts." - zu Merlin (Arthurs Fluch - Teil 2) "I promise your secret is save with me." - zu Merlin (Arthurs Fluch - Teil 2) "You saved my life once... Many years ago." - zu Arthur (Arthurs Fluch - Teil 1) "This time, you have gone too far! You will pay, Merlin!" (Dunkle Vorboten) "Don't be so quick to judge me." - zu Merlin (Arthurs Fluch - Teil 2) "Until then, we go unmarked in death as in life." - zu Merlin (Das Runenmedallion) "I hope that one day, you will find the love and compassion that used to fill your heart." - zu Morgana (Von ganzem Herzen) "Everything I do you think the worst." - zu Merlin (Dunkle Vorboten) "Why couldn't you just let things be?" - zu Merlin (Dunkle Vorboten) "You gave me no choice." - Letzte Worte zu Arthur (Für die Liebe zu Camelot! - Teil 2) Trivia * Mordred nennt Merlin als Erster Emrys. * Alexander Vlahos musste in Arthurs Fluch - Teil 1 und 2 ein Kopftuch tragen, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch einen Militärhaarschnitt aus seiner Rolle in Privates hatte. Erst später ist sein echtes Haar zu sehen. * Mordred und Kara sind die einzigen bekannten Druiden, die böse wurden. * Trotz seiner zahlreichen Verluste durch Uther entwickelt er erst Hass auf Camelot, als Kara getötet wird, obwohl sie dabei für ein Verbrechen bestraft wird; anders als zum Beispiel Cerdan, der nur für sein Druidendasein getötet wird. Sage Mordred (auch Medraut, Medrawd, Modred, Mordered etc. genannt) ist einer der vielen Rittern von Arthurs Tafelrunde. Erstmals erwähnt wird er in den "Annales Cambriae ", den Jahrbüchern von Wales. Dort wird Folgendes berichtet: "537: Die Schlacht von Camlann, in der Arthur und Medraut fielen; und in Britannien und Irland tobte eine Seuche." '' Ausgehend von dieser Quelle wissen wir, dass Mordred und Arthur in derselben Schlacht gefallen sind. Wie sie zueinander standen, ist jedoch noch nicht ganz klar. Spätere Werke machten aus den beiden Kontrahenten, die gegeinander in den Krieg gezogen sind. Mordred stirbt, nachdem er Arthur tödlich verwundet hat. Eine der frühsten Erwähnungen und sogar die frühste ''ganze Erzählung der Artussage findet sich in Geoffrey of Monmouths "Historia Regum Britanniae" (1136). Mordred wird dort als Sohn von Arthurs Schwester Anna (später Morgause genannt) und ihrem Ehemann Lot beschrieben, er ist also Arthurs Neffe. Spätere französische Erzählungen des Mittelalters wie etwa der Vulgata-Zyklus machen Mordred zu Arthurs eigenem Bastardsohn, gezeugt mit Arthurs Halbschwester Morgause. Morgause und Arthur schliefen miteinander, ohne dass einer den anderen erkannte oder auch nur wusste, dass er verwandt mit dem jeweils anderen ist. Laut "Le Morte d'Arthur" von Sir Thomas Malory (im 15. Jahrhundert) ist Mordreds Geburtstag am ersten Mai. Da Arthur prophezeit wird, dass derjenige, der ihn eines Tages vernichten wird, am ersten Mai geboren worden ist, lässt er alle neugeborenen Mai-Kinder auf ein Schiff bringen und ertränken. Mordred ist der einzige, der überlebt und von einem Fischer großgezogen wird, bis er mit 14 Jahren an Arthurs Hof kommt und dort ein Ritter der Tafelrunde wird. (Allerdings nicht der jüngste Ritter, wie es in "Merlin" der Fall ist.) Mordred hat in der Sage mehrere Brüder oder Halbbrüder, dazu zählen immer Gawain (Gwaine) und oftmals auch Agravaine, Gaheris und Gareth. Er wurde '''nicht von Druiden aufgezogen, wie es in "Merlin" der Fall ist. Mordred hat in der Sage verschiedene Ehefrauen: Bekannteste ist wohl Guinevere, Arthurs Königin, die ihn laut Geoffrey of Monmouth geheiratet hat, als Arthur in den Krieg gezogen ist. Daneben existiert eine weitere Frau: Cywyllog. Laut dem Werk "The Lives of Saints" war sie Mordreds Gemahlin. Sie gilt als Heilige. Als Arthur im Krieg ist, überlässt er die Herrschaft Mordred. Anstatt jedoch verantwortungsvoll Arthurs Reich zu leiten, ergreift Mordred selbst die Macht. In Geoffrey of Monmouths Version betrügen er und Guinevere Arthur und die beiden heiraten, in anderen Versionen wie z.B. "Le Morte d'Arthur" will Mordred Guinevere ehelichen, aber sie wehrt sich dagegen und flieht. Mordred, der anfangs Guineveres "klassischer Liebhaber" war, wurde später durch Lancelot ersetzt. Mordreds Verrat an den König zwingt Arthur, nach Hause zurückzukehren und gegen seinen Neffen / Sohn in den Krieg zu ziehen. Auch hier gibt es wieder verschiedene Versionen: In einer der bekanntesten wollen die beiden zuerst miteinander verhandeln und vereinbaren, dass während den Verhandlungen kein Mann sein Schwert ziehen darf. Während die Verhandlungen laufen, erscheint jedoch plötzlich eine Natter und ein Ritter zieht aus Furcht sein Schwert. Durch ein tragisches Missverständnis kommt es also letzten Endes doch zum Kampf zwischen Arthur und Mordred. Die Sage endet mit der Schlacht von Camlann, in der Arthur und Mordred beide ums Leben kommen. Entweder, weil sie einfach schwer verwundet werden, oder aber dann, weil sie sich sogar gegenseitig umbringen. Nach der Schlacht wird Arthur nach Avalon gebracht und Mordred bleibt auf dem Schlachtfeld zurück. Laut Geoffrey of Monmouth hat Mordred zwei Söhne, die nach Arthurs Tod gegen Constantine, Arthurs Nachfolger, rebellieren, von diesem allerdings getötet werden. Wer die Mutter der Söhne ist, wird meist nicht gesagt, im "Alliterative Morte Arthure" ist es jedoch Guinevere, mit der Mordred eine Affäre hatte. Die Namen der beiden Söhne sind meist unbekannt, in Layamons "Brut" heißt einer jedoch "Melou" und im Vulgata-Zyklus ist der Name eines Sohnes "Melehan". Mordred ist 'nicht 'Morganas Sohn, wie es in so vielen modernen Interpretationen, wie z.B. "Die Nebel von Avalon", der Fall ist. Morgause (auch Anna oder Gwyar genannt) ist seine Mutter und sein Vater ist entweder Lot, Morgause' Ehemann, oder Arthur selbst. Galerie Mordred-mordred-from-bbcs-merlin-22404438-1370-2055.jpg BBC-Merlin-Episode-10-The-Witchs-Quickening-WK-50-Dec09-1.jpg Mordred-Merlin-season-5.jpg Mordred and others in The Death Song of Uther Pendragon (2).jpeg Merlin1273.png Kategorie:Druide Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Kennt Merlin's Geheimnis Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 5 Kategorie:Alte Religion Kategorie:Feind Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Die Ritter der Tafelrunde Kategorie:Bewohner von Camelot Kategorie:Ritter von Camelot Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Von Arthur getötet Kategorie:Camelot Kategorie:Morgana Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Gaius' Patienten